Kitsune Reborn
by Page Library Page
Summary: After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?
1. Prelude

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

"Shit! Why do I have such bad luck at baggage claim? Where's my freakin' bag?" A slim, red-headed girl fumed.

"Calm down, Kit, I'm sure that it's here and we just missed it." The teacher, Alfred Smith, assured the distraught teenager.

"Here it is!"

Kit and her teacher both turned in unison to see the blond girl standing, triumphantly holding a green suitcase.

"Thank you so much, Brittany." Mr. Smith said, as he and Kit walked up to the blond.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Kit said sarcastically. She didn't really mind traveling to Japan, it gave her the chance to catch up with old friends. However, she hadn't wanted to come on this trip, but wasn't given a choice. Kit was the only person in her graduating class that was fluent in Japanese.

It was their first night in the country and Kit was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep before being dragged to all the tourist spots on her classmates' many lists. Her plans to sleep ruined though, because by majority vote, they were going out tonight.

After being dragged around the city for hours and hours, Kit was finally allowed some respite. They arrived at their hotel at around 9:30pm that same night and Kit was furious at having to act as the translator for every other student.

"Here is your room, ma'am. Would you like a wake up call?" the bellhop asked politely, as he led Kit into her room and placed her suitcase on the bed.

"Um, no thanks." Kit replied, taking the two room keys from the man and seeing him to the door. "But, can you see about sending room service up with a steak and some veggies, please."

"Yes, ma'am." The bellhop agreed, gratefully taking his tip he headed back to the lobby to place her order with room service.

'Thank you dad, if you hadn't gotten me my own room, I'd never get any rest.' Kit thought, grateful for her father's gift.

She had the whole suite to herself and Kit planned to make full use of the huge bathroom, bedroom, and dining room/living area. As she unpacked her suitcase, Kit came across an envelope with her name on the front. She recognized the handwriting as her lover's and smiled. 'Typical of him to hide a letter in the last place I'd look.' She thought happily.

She set the letter aside to read after her shower and after unpacking her suitcase, she started the shower so she could clean all of the travel grit off. Just as she was about to step into the shower, the doorbell chimed softly.

Pulling her robe on, Kit answered to the door. "Yes?"

"I have your food, miss."

"Damn, you're quick aren't you? Oh, just bring it in and set it on the table please." Kit said, showing the woman in.

"Enjoy, your food, miss."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." Kit shut the door behind the woman and turned back to the table. "I guess that shower can wait." She said to herself as she tied her robe closed and sat down to eat.

Kit poked at her vegetables for a moment before digging in. The steak was medium-well on the well side and absolutely delicious. Kit sighed in delight when her stomach was full. She felt way too comfortable to get up and shower, instead she picked up her cell phone and called home.

"Higurashi residence, Mr. Higurashi speaking."

"Hey dad! It's me." Kit was glad that her father had answered the phone, because her mother was a bit of a worrier and hadn't been entirely happy about Kit going out of the country without her parents being with her.

"Hi, Baby. How was the flight?"

"It wasn't too bad, I expected to be able to go to sleep when we got here, you know, on account of jetlag, but the class decide to go touring." Kit explained. "We went all over the place, but nowhere near Gramps' temple, so I don't know how it's held up these past few years…" she trailed off when she heard her father sigh.

"Kit, you don't have to go back there… No one will be angry with you if you don't go." Mr. Higurashi said. He loved his daughter very much and accepted everything about her, but he didn't want her to get hurt.

"I know dad, but this is something I have to do. No one really knows what will happen anyway so I don't think that the temple is going to trigger any sort of memories. We've already worked through all of the memories associated with the temple." She paused, "I trust my lover and I'm going to have to learn to trust my instincts."

"If you think you can handle it, then I won't forbid you from going. Try to get a hold of your lover before you go. I don't want you to go by yourself. Alright, Kit?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"Sure dad, I have to go to bed now. I'll call you first chance I get. Give mom my love, Bye."

"Goodbye baby. Say hello to your lover for us."

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 01

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

"Kit? We are planning on going out again, tomorrow." Mr. Smith said, after Kit let him into her room.

"We were wondering if you felt up to playing our guide." Miss Kreinbring asked. She was the counselor at Kit's school and was one of three chaperones on the trip.

"Actually, I have plans for tomorrow morning." Kit said. As both of the chaperones' faces fell, she decided to compromise. "If you can wait until eleven thirty before heading out, I'll meet you at the restaurant in the lobby."

"Oh, thank you Kit." Miss Kreinbring said relief evident in her voice. She paused, "May I ask what you planning on doing in the morning?" she asked.

"I'm going to my family's temple. My father asked me to see how it was holding up since we moved to the States." Kit told her teachers. All three of them knew that she didn't need their permission to go to the Temple, but it was courtesy to let them know where she was going to be.

Glancing at the clock, Kit realized just why she was so tired. It was nearly midnight and she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in nearly two weeks. Every night, Kit was consumed by pain as her body and spirit prepared itself for the change. It was no wonder she felt dead on her feet. If she didn't try to get some rest soon, she wouldn't be able to get up and go to the Temple in the morning.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Thank you for asking me, before making plans for tomorrow. I really want to see the Temple… I haven't been there for so many years that the memories I have are vague." she said.

"It isn't a problem, Kit. I know that you weren't very happy about being the honorary guide for this trip, but we are grateful for your help. Your knowledge of the city and the language has made it possible for us to see much more than we ever could have hoped for in just 3 days." Miss Kreinbring said. "Thank you, Kit."

"You're welcome, Miss Kreinbring, Mr. Smith." Kit said, before closing the door behind her teachers.

* * *

As Kit shut off the lights in her suite and climbed into her bed, she remembered the letter her lover had hid in her suitcase at the airport. She couldn't figure out when he had managed to plant the letter, but she knew that he was teasing her by not giving it to her in person.

She reached under her pillow and pulled the letter out. Kit stared at the envelope for only a moment before tearing it open and unfolding the paper.

_My Dearest Kit,_

_I have missed you so terribly that sometimes it feels as if my heart has turned to ice and become too cold to hold any emotion other than loneliness. I find myself wandering your Family Temple late at night when I want only to hold you in my arms and never let you go again._

_I was overjoyed to hear that you would be coming to Japan during this time. I didn't feel comfortable with you being so far away from my pack's protection and me and am much more at ease with you under my protection._

_Have you heard about Kohaku and Bankoutsu's little spat? It was rather messy. Kohaku was unconscious for nearly six hours before Ginta convinced Bankoutsu to give the little slayer energy enough to wake. Ginta reminded Bankoutsu what you would do if you had been there. Well, I guess, it was more of a threat than a reminder; you would have beaten him to a bloody pulp. I got back in time to see the two of them make-up… I was planning our 'trip' and had been away for a couple days._

_Miroku is as well as can be expected. He regained the last of his memories during the last full moon and everyone has been helping him with the nightmares. Kirrara's been the most help, though. It seems that she can sense when he need to have someone to lean on and has stayed by his side continuously._

_We recently came across a little imp that I'm sure you know well. Jaken was snooping around our den and as much as he tries to deny it, I know he was looking for Sesshomaru. Which means that he felt the Western Lord's power sometime recently… we haven't had any news of Inuyasha. I am losing hope of ever finding him… alive. I'm sorry to have to say so, but we may have to assume he died before Sesshomaru could send him through the Bone Eater's Well. We may have to fight without him, Kit._

_About Sesshomaru-sama. Kit, the last time I saw him, he didn't look so good. He looks as if he hasn't had anything to eat for months and I'm not even sure he knew I was there. If we don't act soon, I'm not sure our resident Western Lord will live for much longer. Now, I know how hard you've tried to keep his hopes up and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you… Sesshomaru is giving up and his youkai is too weak to sustain him any longer._

_Don't bother trying to find me; you know that your tracking skills aren't up to par yet and it would be a waste of your precious time. I'll come see you at your hotel tomorrow at 5:45pm. If you're not there, I'll wait for you to arrive. I have time to spare, so don't rush on my account, love._

_I can't wait to see you again, Kit, and have you back in your true form._

_Goodbye for now, my little fire fox,_

_Kouga Ookami._

Kit laughed softly; from the sound of things the pack was healthy and growing. All that was missing now was for her to be there with them… in her true form.

Kit fell asleep with the letter clutched tightly in her hand and thoughts of her lover's family in her head.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 02

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

The incessant ringing of her alarm clock woke Kit up at 8am. She had slept like the dead from the moment her head hit the pillow last night. The Japanese-born American rolled out of her bed and stumbled into the shower that she'd neglected the night before.

As the hot water woke her up, Kit planned her trip in her mind. First, she would get herself a box of pocky, from the gift shop in the lobby of the hotel, to eat while she walked, and a package of instant ramen. The ramen was the one thing she always brought with her to the Temple. Inuyasha always loved ramen.

Second, she was going to buy herself the herbs she would need for the potion she had to make for her friend, Miroku. If he was still suffering from nightmares when she saw him, then she would do all she could to help ease his pain. Even if all she did was help Miroku get a good night's sleep.

And Third, Kit was going to keep her eyes open for the little imp, Jaken. He had taken to following her around whenever she made trips to Japan. How he knew when and where she would be was a mystery, but Kit knew that he was desperate to find his Master. Come to think of it, Kit wouldn't mind seeing Sesshomaru either.

Kit rinsed the soap out of her hair and turned the shower off. 'If Jaken ever found out that I knew exactly what had happened to his Lord and where he was, the little imp would probably burn off my tail.' she thought, as she towel dried her hair.

Slipping into a pair of jeans and a tank top, Kit grabbed her jacket and knap sack before heading to the door. As she stood, waiting for the elevator, Kit turned her cell phone on and sent a text message to her father.

_Hey Dad, I'm heading to the Temple now. It's about 8:30am here and I should have everything finished there by 10:30. I'll be out with the class all day and when I get back I have a date with Kouga. Love you, Kit. _

The elevator arrived and Kit rode it down to the lobby, where she stopped for her box of pocky and left the hotel.

Walking the streets of her hometown, Kit let her mind fall prey to her memories. She remembered her first scraped knee, and the time her Grandfather taught her to make a good luck charm, but most of all she remembered her first encounter with the Wolf Lord, Kouga Ookami.

* * *

-- **Memory** --

"Night Mom, night Dad!" Kit called down the stairs, as she headed to bed for the night.

"Goodnight Baby."

Kit rolled her eyes, she'd tried for years to get her father to stop calling her 'baby', but he was adamant about keeping the nickname.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Kit, you may be fifteen years old, but you're still my baby girl."

"Sure dad, whatever you say." Kit called down. She couldn't help but be amazed at how well her father knew her. Those kinds of things just had to be in the 'Parent Contract'.

Grabbing her pajamas and a clean towel from the closet, Kit quickly took her shower. After drying her hair and pulling her pajama shirt over her head, Kit sat on her bed, brushing her waist-length hair.

Sighing heavily, Kit set her alarm for 8:30am and lay back on her bed. As she reached out to turn off her light, she noticed her dream book was still lying open on her bedside table. Every page was filled with dreams of the same tall, dark-haired man.

Kit had been having dreams about that man for the past three years. She never dreamt of anyone or anything else, he had been so real to her that she came to rely on his steady presence as her confidant and friend.

No one but Kit knew of her dreams. She didn't tell anyone about them because she couldn't bear to lose her 'dream man'.

Letting that day's events slip from her mind, Kit fell asleep quickly; taking another form as she slept… and dreamt.

"_Kitsune, love, open your eyes."_

_Kit could have listened to that voice forever; she obeyed his command without question. Opening her eyes, Kit quickly noticed that she was having another one of 'those' dreams._

"_Oh, this is great. I'm having another weird dream!" she sighed, exasperatedly._

"_What do you mean, love?"_

"_Well, it's just wrong that I dream I'm a guy. I mean, in real life, I'm most definitely a girl and this is just plain weird, especially with you calling me 'love' all the time." Kit explained._

"_Kitsune, it isn't wrong for you to dream this way," her dream man said. "Do you know why this is?"_

"_No, I don't. It feels uncomfortable, like I'm going through a growth spurt, but it feels… right." Kit replied._

"_Your father hasn't told you yet." he said, almost to himself. "You are a reborn spirit. Your true form is that of a fox demon and your true name is Shippo Foxfire."_

_Kit was so shocked by his statement that she didn't hear him add softly, "You were almost Shippo Ookami." his voice was sad._

"_What are you saying?" Kit asked. She let her dream man pull her down into his lap, her legs splayed over his hips, settling lightly on his thighs._

_Grasping her waist, Kit's dream man pulled her tightly against his body. She gasped sharply at the sensations spreading through her body, pooling between her legs, as her dream man lightly caressed her body with his._

"_You see? This comes naturally to you. It doesn't frighten you, as it should. Kitsune, here, in your dreams, you are truly yourself." He said._

"_But, I… don't understand… Why… are you telling me this?" Kit asked. "I don't even have a name to call you by."_

"_I am Kouga Ookami. I am your guide until you come back to yourself." Kouga said, introducing himself._

"_Oh, that's nice." Kit said, falling into a deeper sleep, away from her dreams._

"_Yes, it is. Shippo, until you remember yourself, I will be here for you and you have your new father." Kouga said. He placed one final kiss on Kit's forehead, urging the memories of a past life to the conscious mind of his lover._

-- **End Memory** --

Kit laughed, vividly remembering her father's face when she told him of the dream. He had known then, that it was time to tell his daughter all he knew of her true self.

It had been a long story and Kit had learned about her missing aunt, the priestess reborn, who had in the end, surprised everyone by turning on her friends and family. She had been horrified to hear that her aunt had killed nearly all of her friends after completing the Shikon no Tama and using its power to crush her enemies. This was after her friends found out about her alliance with Hyoga. That decision had cost three of her friends' deaths and two of them had been severely injured.

"Oh, enough thinking of Kagome! She doesn't deserve the brainpower!" Kit snapped at herself as she reached the top of the stairs at the Temple.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 03

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Narrator's Interlude: One  
**

* * *

_I guess I should speak up once again._

_I don't have all the facts, but I'm more than sure I can clear this up for you. Let me tell you about Kagome…_

* * *

**"SIT BOY!!" **Kagome ordered. This was usually the first thing I heard in the morning; Kagome yelling at the hanyou, our leader. She was trying to make him listen to her. We had fought a particularly nasty demon yesterday and I could tell that Inuyasha needed more rest than she was willing to give him.

It was distressing for our party to see the way Kagome abused her power over Inuyasha, but it was even more so for us demons who saw the hanyou as our pack leader and the strongest out of everyone in our group. I hated seeing the proud inuyoukai brought to the ground by a mere girl pretending to be a miko. I've seen a true miko and no matter how hard she tries, this girl will never be a miko.

As Inuyasha slowly picked himself up, out of the dirt, I smelled fresh blood. He must have reopened a wound when he fell. I ran to Shippo, crying out in despair. I couldn't help our leader's wounds, but Shippo could.

I followed closely on the kitsune's heels as he raced around, gathering what he would need to help the young hanyou, who was limping his way out of the clearing.

"Shippo? What are you doing?" The miko asked. She couldn't fool me, acting like she cared. I had seen her flinch away from me every time I transformed.

"I'm going to help Inuyasha. He's hurt." The kit said, still running around. He gathered up an armful of salves, bandages, and various herbs… none of the youkai in our group trusted Kagome's 'medicine', they all smell wrong. We know where the herbs and plants are from.

"He doesn't need any help." Kagome sneered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miroku and Sango look up in surprise. "He's a demon; can't he take care of himself? We don't need to waste our medicine on him."

"Kagome? Did you and Inuyasha have a fight?" Shippo asked all innocence.

"No, she just hates him." I heard Miroku say under his breath. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Shippo, Inuyasha doesn't need any help." Kagome insisted sternly, standing up and trying to stop the kit fox from following Inuyasha.

"But I can smell it! He's hurt and bleeding." Shippo cried, scurrying into the forest after Inuyasha.

As I followed the kit fox, I heard Sango speak. "Kagome, what's happened to you? Are you under some sort of spell?" And then I was out of earshot.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?" Shippo cried. Tears were streaming down his face as he cried out. We were lost and I didn't have the energy to transform so we could fly to safety. I mewled, getting the kitsune's attention. I wanted him to follow me and was relieved when he did so.

"Kirara? What is it? Do you know where Inuyasha is?" The kit fox asked. It was at times like these when I wished someone would teach Shippo my language. All demons were taught at least a little of other's languages and if his parents hadn't died, Shippo would most likely be fluent in many tongues.

I did know. I had felt his youki spike nearby and knew he was alive, if not slightly recovered.

We burst through a large group of thorn bushes into a meadow. I heard Shippo gasp when he saw who was with Inuyasha…

"Sesshomaru?!" He whimpered, cowering in fear. I didn't know why he was so afraid, I couldn't smell any ill intent from Sesshomaru, but the miko had trained this unconscious response into the kit.

"Shippo? Kirara? What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was still weak.

I alternately purred and mewled, glad that Inuyasha understood me.

"It's not that bad, Kirara. Sesshomaru just finished bandaging it and it stopped bleeding awhile ago." The hanyou reassured, when I started hissing in worry.

"I'm glad you're ok, Inuyasha!!" Shippo cried, leaping onto the hanyou and squeezing his neck tightly. Inuyasha returned the favor, cradling the smaller demon's body in his arms.

While they continued their bonding time, I turned and trotted up to Sesshomaru.

"I don't know if you can understand me, Lord Sesshomaru, but thank you for aiding Inuyasha. He is leader to us and we would be lost without him." I said.

"And what of the miko that travels with you? Would she be lost?" He snarled.

When I got over the initial shock of realizing he understood me I answered. "No. She hates or fears demons. Sometimes I believe it would be better for us to travel with you, Lord Sesshomaru. If not to be rid of the miko, than for Inuyasha to be close to you."

"You know more than you let on, neko-sama." He replied, acknowledging my use of his honorific with one of his own.

We might have continued our discussion, had Inuyasha not called to us.

"Sesshomaru, Kirara, what are you two planning over there?" He asked with a smile.

I nearly died from relief at the joy I saw in his eyes. He was content, no, he was happy, with his brother and I would give anything to keep my leader happy. Even if it meant leaving the miko to fend for herself, especially if it meant leaving her.

"Nothing at all, brother." Sesshomaru said, reaching his hand out to me and allowing me to leap up onto his shoulder. I purred in agreement.

Sesshomaru and I joined Inuyasha and Shippo on the ground, the four of us lying on the grass gazing up at the stars.

'I would never have thought Sesshomaru would stargaze.' I thought, drifting off to sleep. Shippo had already succumbed to sleep's call and as I too surrendered, I could still hear the brothers murmuring softly to eachother.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. If Inuyasha hadn't caught me, I would have slammed rather painfully into a random tree. I could see Shippo already cradled in the hanyou's other arm, eyes wide in horror.

"Kagome! Stop this!" Inuyasha ordered. "He won't hurt anyone! Kagome, Sesshomaru isn't going to attack you!! Please stop!"

I turned my head in surprise. Across the field, Kagome was rapidly firing her arrows at Sesshomaru. The inuyoukai was dodging each arrow gracefully, waiting for the miko to run out of arrows.

When the girl's quiver was empty, Inuyasha stepped forward cautiously. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How dare you ask me that?" Kagome's voice was so full of malice that for a moment I thought she was possessed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Kagome, please let us help you."

Kagome's cold laughter echoed in the clearing. "Us? There was never an 'us' to begin with, Inuyasha. And now there's only you, Shippo, Kirara, and me." She sneered.

"What do you mean? Where are Miroku and Sango?" Shippo asked quietly. He had been silent up 'til now.

Kagome turned her cold eyes to the kit fox. "Isn't it obvious? They're dead, or they're going to wish they were… just as you will."

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Narrator's Interlude 01

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

"Inuyasha! You must get up! You cannot let them find you; they will kill you if they do!" the tall white-haired dog-demon told his younger brother, desperately trying to get him to stand.

"I can't," the half-demon admitted, weakly "I don't have any strength left. Maybe, if I let them catch me this will all end."

"Damn it, Inuyasha! You have to get up!

"Then please, help me. Please, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha begged.

Sesshomaru stood not even three feet from where his brother had fallen and there was nothing physical that kept him from assisting his brother. No, what stopped him was much worse.

"If you touch Inuyasha even once, you will die and he will live in an eternal hell." Was the curse, the miko, Kagome had placed on him.

'If I touch him, even just to save him…' Sesshomaru thought.

"Please, Sesshomaru. I can't! I've used up all of my energy fighting and I just want to be with my friends. I don't want to go on by myself." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha, how much pain are you willing to go through to live. Are you willing to lose your family?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice was void of any emotion and he didn't look his brother in the eyes. He wouldn't have his death on his brother's conscience and he knew that if he looked in his brother's eyes he would be giving himself away.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, beginning to feel a little worried.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead, he reached out and hauled his brother to his feet.

"Come here, Inuyasha." the former Lord of the West said, pulling his brother into his arms. They stood for just a moment, ignoring the sounds of the hunters closing in on them.

Inuyasha never noticed when his brother began to shed silent tears or that his brother was starting to fade, becoming slightly translucent. The hanyou was content just being held by his brother and he snuggled closer, inhaling the elder's scent, as Sesshomaru stroked his hair lightly.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. But perhaps, if we are lucky, you won't have to be alone. Maybe you will see your friends again." Sesshomaru said.

"Wha…" Inuyasha started to ask.

He never finished his question. Sesshomaru knocked him unconscious and lifted his limp body into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru repeated. He carried his brother as quickly as he could to the Bone Eater's Well, hoping to send his brother to the future, where the miko couldn't reach him and where his friends would be reborn; if they returned to the land of the living.

As he reached the well, Sesshomaru could feel himself slipping away. He carefully set Inuyasha on the edge and using the last of his power, sent a last message into his brother's subconscious.

"Goodbye, my brother." Sesshomaru said. He placed a feather light kiss on his brother's closed eyelids and lips.

"Meet me here, Inuyasha." he said, as he let the hanyou drop down, into the well.

When he felt his brother's youki disappear, the defeated Sesshomaru allowed himself to sink to the ground. He was utterly exhausted.

"Well, well, well, look what I happened to stumble upon while out walking in Inuyasha's Forest."

Sesshomaru weakly lifted his head, glaring up at the woman who dared to set foot in the wood.

"I say, we burn the forest to the ground, just to be rid of old memories. Do you agree Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This place was once a beautiful and peaceful forest. Before you came here and corrupted this land and its people." Sesshomaru said, defiantly apposing the woman and her disgusting ways.

"You know nothing about me!" the miko shrieked in anger. "It's too bad I have to kill you. Hyoga likes to play with his victims before he devours their souls."

As the former priestess notched an arrow to her bow, Sesshomaru heard a voice agree with him, making a wish for the future.

_"Yes, this forest was beautiful, I remember the stories my father told me as a child. Please, Kami let me find all of my friends and return to live here, in this forest, as it should have been before she came and destroyed our future."_

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 04

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter Five  
**

* * *

Kit walked through her old house, amazed that gangs hadn't looted it. "Maybe people do still have some respect for temples and shrines. Or they fear this place… I can feel her aura lingering here. Still here after all this time." she said to herself.

She glanced out through the doorway, just staring at where the mangled stump of an old tree stood, silhouetted by the rising sun. The last time Kit had been to the Temple, the tree had been dying. No matter what they had tried, the Higurashi family had had to watch as the tree slowly succumbed to the poison flowing through it.

Kit reached out, placing her hand on the dead wood, trying to remember the first time she'd seen the tree. All she could recall were fuzzy images of playing with a friend of hers.

Suddenly, Kit heard a sound. She glanced around her; there shouldn't be anything here. Kit silently followed the sound to its source… the old well. She went to the side of the well and looked down, expecting to see a stranded animal at the bottom.

"Holy shit!!! What the hell happened to you? How did you get here?!" She cried in shock.

There, on his hands and knees, covered in blood and the dirt he was frantically scratching at, was a certain young dog demon Kit, her lover, and his pack had been searching for… Inuyasha.

"Why can't I go back? Where's Sesshomaru? Why didn't he come with me?" the dog demon asked aloud, ignoring Kit entirely.

"You can't go back because the portal is sealed. Lady Kaede sealed it so the evil would remain trapped in the past. I can't say where Sesshomaru is and he didn't come with you because he can't travel through the Bone-eater's Well," Kit said. She instantly regretted saying that, when the demon looked up at her, his eyes promising her death. He was like a caged animal.

"Sir Demon, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" She asked, trying to change the subject and act like she hadn't said anything just a moment ago.

"Huh?" the demon asked. There was terror written over his entire body and he was doing an admirable job of masking it. Only his eyes betrayed him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my lord. Are you indeed a dog demon of old?" Kit asked, doing her best to calm the demon and get him out of the well. She needed to know if he was injured.

"No, I'm not." the demon replied.

"Oh? Then what are you?"

"I am a hanyou. My father was a great dog demon lord and my mother was a human." He explained coldly.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I'd known. At least you still have your brother, though." Kit clasped her hands over her mouth. She had not just said that. Damn it! She still said whatever came into her mind… just as she had in the Feudal Era.

"Who are you!? How do you know about my brother!?" The demon roared, leaping from the well and shoving Kit against the remains of the tree.

"I'm sorry." Kit gasped; he was squeezing her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"Tell me, damnit!!"

"My family… my father told me of a… half-demon that… looked just… like… you…" Kit said, brokenly. Spots were dancing in front of her eyes.

Inuyasha released her and Kit sucked the morning air into her lungs, grateful for the fact he hadn't killed her.

"Explain yourself, human." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, my lord." Kit said after she'd caught her breath. "Have a seat, it's a long story." When Inuyasha didn't sit down, she tried a different approach.

"Sit!" she ordered, playfully. She wanted to bash her head against the concrete at the results.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, creating a small crater around his still form.

"You bitch!! What the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, sitting up painfully, before realizing something.

"What happened?" Kit asked, her voice was a mere whisper.

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he stood, stalking up to Kit and grabbing her shoulders, he sniffed the air lightly, as he proceeded to turn the human around and sniff the base of her neck.

"Damn! You're related to her!!" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"What? Who am I related to?" Kit asked.

"Kagome."

"Well, I can't say that I advertise the fact, but you are correct, I am related to her. I am Kit Higurashi, daughter of Sota Higurashi. Kagome was my aunt." Kit said, introducing herself without telling Inuyasha who she really was.

"Damn her to hell!!!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong are these fucking beads and Kagome's damn power over them!" Inuyasha cried, as he tried to remove the beaded necklace. It was more of a collar than a necklace, though; because of the way Kagome had used it to control the hanyou.

"Here, let me." Kit offered. She walked cautiously up to the distraught demon; she now recognized the Beads of Subjugation and reached out to them. Grasping the beads firmly, Kit concentrated with her whole being. Undoing Kaede's spell was beyond her power, but maybe she could rewrite it.

'If I can just get the beads to follow another voice's command.' she thought. 'But, who? Who can we trust with that power?' An image flashed through Kit's mind… Sesshomaru, weak and powerless; a demon lord without the will to live; one half of a soul, unable to live without its match… its soul mate.

"Yes." Kit muttered, using what little spiritual power she had rewriting the spell.

'What the hell is she up to?' Inuyasha wondered, curious as to why a human had such an odd scent and aura. He could see that whatever Kit was up to, it was going to leave her much weaker than before.

"There, it's done." Kit said, drawing Inuyasha's attention back to her, as she swayed slightly. "Fuck! Yeah, now I remember why I don't go around using those powers." Kit's face was green and she felt like she was about to vomit. Whenever she had to use her spiritual powers, they clashed with the demon spirit within her, using her body as a spiritual battleground.

"Stupid human, sit down before you fall over on top of me." Inuyasha ordered brusquely. "What's done?"

Kit rolled her eyes. Same as always, a typical dog demon. "I rewrote the spell in the Beads of Subjugation. They won't answer to anyone of the Higurashi bloodline."

Inuyasha just stared at Kit. Who was this girl? She didn't have the aura of a miko, so just how did she accomplish her trick.

"Umm… thanks." He said, gratefully. "How do I know it works?"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Kit said, her eyes gleaming mischievously. "Inuyasha, SIT!!!"

She watched as the dog demon cringed at her words, shrinking away from her in anticipation of the pain. When nothing happened, Kit felt her heart swell at the look of complete joy on Inuyasha's face.

"Thank you."

"It isn't a problem. I owe you a lot more than you will ever know and this doesn't come anywhere close to repaying you." Kit replied. She glanced down at her watch. "Damn! It's already 9:45! If we want to eat breakfast, we'll have to leave now."

Inuyasha watched as the girl ran into the Temple and came back out a minute later with a bag in her hands. Kit skidded to a stop in front of the demon, digging in her bag for a moment before pulling out a package of 'instant beef ramen', a hairbrush, and a hair tie.

"My lord, I can't leave you here by yourself when I have so much to explain. Please, will you come with me? I have somewhere you can wait for me while I'm out with my class." Kit told the hanyou.

"I agree. You have a lot of explaining to do, but where exactly are you planning on stashing me?"

"I have a suite at the hotel downtown. You can stay there. We just have to find a way for you to pass as a human on the way there." Kit wasn't sure how Inuyasha would react to her proposal… Bankoutsu had chewed her out the first time she'd asked him. She rolled her eyes at the memory, she'd only been nine, what'd they expect anyways?

Oh, well, may as well get it over with. "I think, that if we braid your hair, no one will notice anything unusual about you."

As she spoke, Kit was opening her thermos and pouring the hot water into the ramen cup. "Whatever." Inuyasha said. He didn't care what she did as long as she was planning to give that ramen to him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Here, this is for you." Kit said, gratefully. She handed the hot cup of ramen to the hanyou and went to stand behind him.

As Inuyasha enjoyed the ramen, Kit brushed his hair, removing the snarls and knots. When she was finished brushing it out, she braided it into a snug, rope of hair.

"You'll have to keep your ears laid back against your hair, but you'll definitely pass as a human." Kit said, approvingly. "Well, if you're done eating, let's get going so I'm not late. I was recruited as tour-leader for my class trip, funny as that sounds."

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 05

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Narrator's Interlude: Two  
**

* * *

_I'm back again. It's been awhile, hasn't it?_

_Well, I guess what really matters, is that I'm back and I'm going to tell you about what's been going on with Miroku and some of the others. This current situation is a tad explosive… But hey, that's the Pack for you._

* * *

"You heartless bastard!! I hate you, don't you ever show your face to me again!!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't want to stain my youki by being anywhere near a weakling human!!"

I sat with an unresponsive Miroku, on the outskirts of the growing crowd. Two of our friends were fighting, again. They usually got along surprisingly well, but when they fought, it was always messy and terribly painful for all parties involved.

"Bankotsu! Kohaku! Cease this useless bickering, now!" I heard a voice say from behind us. I turned and saw Ginta, Kouga's right hand man, stalking toward us. Whenever Kouga was away, he left either Ginta or Hakkaku in charge. Hakkaku was out on maternity leave, if you can call it that, so Ginta was in charge.

"Why are the two of you fighting, Bankotsu?" Ginta asked, turning to the older of the two combatants.

"I don't see why you need to know, wolf." Bankotsu snarled.

"Please, just tell me so I don't have to call Kouga or Kit." Ginta half pleaded-half threatened.

"This demon slayer accused me of cheating on him with some whore from the city." Bankotsu ground out.

"He never even tried to stop her." Kohaku said, as Ginta's attention turned to him. "I told her to stay away from 'Koutsu and she just went and kissed him. He didn't try to stop her; he didn't even push her away!"

I could smell tears coming from the little demon slayer. He felt betrayed by his mate's seeming interest in this human and it was tearing his heart to ribbons.

Bankotsu reached out, trying to calm his mate. It didn't work and instead of calming the demon slayer, his touch caused the boy to lose consciousness.

"Stop!!" Ginta cried, causing Bankotsu to freeze, his arms stretched out to catch his mate. "You can't touch him. Right now, you are the one causing his pain."

"He still suffers from his enslavement." A quiet voice said.

Bankotsu and Ginta turned to the speaker.

"And of course, you would know all about his enslavement, wouldn't you?" Bankotsu snarled.

"Yes, I would." Naraku replied simply, before turning away and making his way slowly back into the caves.

"That was uncalled for." Ginta said, admonishing Bankotsu sharply. "He has suffered as well. Just as we all have."

I could see the change in Bankotsu, his face becoming a cold mask, as he turned on his heel. "If the demon slayer finds me to be so untrustworthy, then I shall take my leave." He said, walking away from his mate.

It must have hurt terribly for him to walk away when his mate's scent was screaming out his agony.

Ginta stood in amazement, as the swordsman disappeared into the forest. He shook his head slightly and reaching down, picked Kohaku up in his arms, carrying him into the cave to his chambers.

"Kirara?"

I turned, shocked to hear Miroku's soft voice.

"Kirara, go after him. Don't let him leave 'Haku alone." The monk said, quietly begging me to Kohaku's wayward lover.

I mewled in agreement, nuzzling the monk's neck before going to find someone to watch over him for me. The first person I ran into was Hakudōshi, who was sitting with his quiet lover Jūrōmaru.

"Please, watch over Miroku for me. I have to run an errand." I meowed, knowing that Jūrōmaru, at least, would understand me.

"Of course we will watch the monk for you." Hakudōshi replied calmly.

I didn't know how many more surprises I could handle, so I took a deep breath and began following Bankotsu's scent.

* * *

Now, I'm not sure what happened while I was gone, but when I returned, Miroku was missing. I couldn't find him in any of the common areas or in his chambers.

I was rushing around, frantically trying to find my charge, when a cool hand grasped my scruff and lifted me into the air. I looked up, ready to attack whoever dared to grab me, but stopped when I saw Jūrōmaru's eyes. He had picked me up.

"What?" I mewled, uncertainly.

He just shook his head. As far as I knew, Jūrōmaru had never spoken… not when he had been under Naraku's control, not when he had been freed at Hakudōshi's request, he hadn't even cried out in pain when he was killed by Sango's Hirokaitsu. As long as I had known him, his eyes had always remained emotionless. But now, his eyes were full of fear, uncertainty, and pain.

Jūrōmaru carried me through the caves, to the rooms he shared with his lover. He reached out a pale hand and lightly touched the door, gesturing that there was someone inside, but that he didn't want to disturb him.

"Miroku?" I asked.

He nodded and when I didn't ask for anything more, carried me farther into the caves. The pack calls our home 'the caves' but they are really more like an underground apartment building. Old habit, I would guess. Kouga was smart and the pack has never gone without any necessity or luxury.

I briefly wondered where Jūrōmaru was taking me, but soon recognized Kohaku and Bankotsu's rooms. The pale hand was raised again and Jūrōmaru knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." I heard Ginta say from beyond the door.

As we entered, I looked around, scanning the room for the occupants. I found them both on the bed; Kohaku was under the covers and Bankotsu was lying beside him, lightly stroking his lover's pale skin.

"Have the two of you made up?" I hissed sarcastically.

"Yes, he was unconscious, but I gave him some energy and now he's only sleeping. He won't wake for a couple of hours though." Bankotsu whispered, so he wouldn't disturb his mate's rest.

"Good." I stated. "You made Miroku nervous. He was worried you would leave 'Haku and he asked me to stop you. Come, Jūrōmaru, let us leave these two idiots."

I ignored Ginta and Bankotsu's shocked faces as I was carried from the room. I knew that telling them that Miroku had spoken would shock them. The monk hadn't spoken a word since the memories of his past life had returned; he hadn't acted like his usual lecherous self either.

We made our way back to Jūrōmaru's quarters and stepped inside. Miroku was on the bed and Hakudōshi was holding the monk to his chest as he slept. I took in the scene, paying careful attention to how Miroku was being handled and jumped lightly to the floor so that Jūrōmaru could join the two men on the bed.

"The two of you had better take exceptional care of him." I said. "You both know what will happen if he is hurt."

Jūrōmaru nodded and Hakudōshi inclined his head in acknowledgment, both men realizing the trust I was putting in them by handing my charge into their care.

* * *

_Ok. So you've seen how a few of us are living and I'm quite sure you have many questions. But, I must insist you continue on with the story as Kouga is going to be telling the readers about his lover's life… and perhaps death, if he can stand to remember the pain._

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. Narrator's Interlude 02

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Narrator's Interlude: Two  
**

* * *

_I'm back again. It's been awhile, hasn't it?_

_Well, I guess what really matters, is that I'm back and I'm going to tell you about what's been going on with Miroku and some of the others. This current situation is a tad explosive… But hey, that's the Pack for you._

* * *

"You heartless bastard!! I hate you, don't you ever show your face to me again!!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't want to stain my youki by being anywhere near a weakling human!!"

I sat with an unresponsive Miroku, on the outskirts of the growing crowd. Two of our friends were fighting, again. They usually got along surprisingly well, but when they fought, it was always messy and terribly painful for all parties involved.

"Bankotsu! Kohaku! Cease this useless bickering, now!" I heard a voice say from behind us. I turned and saw Ginta, Kouga's right hand man, stalking toward us. Whenever Kouga was away, he left either Ginta or Hakkaku in charge. Hakkaku was out on maternity leave, if you can call it that, so Ginta was in charge.

"Why are the two of you fighting, Bankotsu?" Ginta asked, turning to the older of the two combatants.

"I don't see why you need to know, wolf." Bankotsu snarled.

"Please, just tell me so I don't have to call Kouga or Kit." Ginta half pleaded-half threatened.

"This demon slayer accused me of cheating on him with some whore from the city." Bankotsu ground out.

"He never even tried to stop her." Kohaku said, as Ginta's attention turned to him. "I told her to stay away from 'Koutsu and she just went and kissed him. He didn't try to stop her; he didn't even push her away!"

I could smell tears coming from the little demon slayer. He felt betrayed by his mate's seeming interest in this human and it was tearing his heart to ribbons.

Bankotsu reached out, trying to calm his mate. It didn't work and instead of calming the demon slayer, his touch caused the boy to lose consciousness.

"Stop!!" Ginta cried, causing Bankotsu to freeze, his arms stretched out to catch his mate. "You can't touch him. Right now, you are the one causing his pain."

"He still suffers from his enslavement." A quiet voice said.

Bankotsu and Ginta turned to the speaker.

"And of course, you would know all about his enslavement, wouldn't you?" Bankotsu snarled.

"Yes, I would." Naraku replied simply, before turning away and making his way slowly back into the caves.

"That was uncalled for." Ginta said, admonishing Bankotsu sharply. "He has suffered as well. Just as we all have."

I could see the change in Bankotsu, his face becoming a cold mask, as he turned on his heel. "If the demon slayer finds me to be so untrustworthy, then I shall take my leave." He said, walking away from his mate.

It must have hurt terribly for him to walk away when his mate's scent was screaming out his agony.

Ginta stood in amazement, as the swordsman disappeared into the forest. He shook his head slightly and reaching down, picked Kohaku up in his arms, carrying him into the cave to his chambers.

"Kirara?"

I turned, shocked to hear Miroku's soft voice.

"Kirara, go after him. Don't let him leave 'Haku alone." The monk said, quietly begging me to Kohaku's wayward lover.

I mewled in agreement, nuzzling the monk's neck before going to find someone to watch over him for me. The first person I ran into was Hakudōshi, who was sitting with his quiet lover Jūrōmaru.

"Please, watch over Miroku for me. I have to run an errand." I meowed, knowing that Jūrōmaru, at least, would understand me.

"Of course we will watch the monk for you." Hakudōshi replied calmly.

I didn't know how many more surprises I could handle, so I took a deep breath and began following Bankotsu's scent.

* * *

Now, I'm not sure what happened while I was gone, but when I returned, Miroku was missing. I couldn't find him in any of the common areas or in his chambers.

I was rushing around, frantically trying to find my charge, when a cool hand grasped my scruff and lifted me into the air. I looked up, ready to attack whoever dared to grab me, but stopped when I saw Jūrōmaru's eyes. He had picked me up.

"What?" I mewled, uncertainly.

He just shook his head. As far as I knew, Jūrōmaru had never spoken… not when he had been under Naraku's control, not when he had been freed at Hakudōshi's request, he hadn't even cried out in pain when he was killed by Sango's Hirokaitsu. As long as I had known him, his eyes had always remained emotionless. But now, his eyes were full of fear, uncertainty, and pain.

Jūrōmaru carried me through the caves, to the rooms he shared with his lover. He reached out a pale hand and lightly touched the door, gesturing that there was someone inside, but that he didn't want to disturb him.

"Miroku?" I asked.

He nodded and when I didn't ask for anything more, carried me farther into the caves. The pack calls our home 'the caves' but they are really more like an underground apartment building. Old habit, I would guess. Kouga was smart and the pack has never gone without any necessity or luxury.

I briefly wondered where Jūrōmaru was taking me, but soon recognized Kohaku and Bankotsu's rooms. The pale hand was raised again and Jūrōmaru knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." I heard Ginta say from beyond the door.

As we entered, I looked around, scanning the room for the occupants. I found them both on the bed; Kohaku was under the covers and Bankotsu was lying beside him, lightly stroking his lover's pale skin.

"Have the two of you made up?" I hissed sarcastically.

"Yes, he was unconscious, but I gave him some energy and now he's only sleeping. He won't wake for a couple of hours though." Bankotsu whispered, so he wouldn't disturb his mate's rest.

"Good." I stated. "You made Miroku nervous. He was worried you would leave 'Haku and he asked me to stop you. Come, Jūrōmaru, let us leave these two idiots."

I ignored Ginta and Bankotsu's shocked faces as I was carried from the room. I knew that telling them that Miroku had spoken would shock them. The monk hadn't spoken a word since the memories of his past life had returned; he hadn't acted like his usual lecherous self either.

We made our way back to Jūrōmaru's quarters and stepped inside. Miroku was on the bed and Hakudōshi was holding the monk to his chest as he slept. I took in the scene, paying careful attention to how Miroku was being handled and jumped lightly to the floor so that Jūrōmaru could join the two men on the bed.

"The two of you had better take exceptional care of him." I said. "You both know what will happen if he is hurt."

Jūrōmaru nodded and Hakudōshi inclined his head in acknowledgment, both men realizing the trust I was putting in them by handing my charge into their care.

* * *

_Ok. So you've seen how a few of us are living and I'm quite sure you have many questions. But, I must insist you continue on with the story as Kouga is going to be telling the readers about his lover's life… and perhaps death, if he can stand to remember the pain._

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 06

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Pairings revealed thus far: **Kouga/Kit (Shippo), Ginta/Hakkaku, Bankotsu/Kohaku, Jūrōmaru/Hakudōshi/Miroku?  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **OMG! I've finally had time to work on this story! YAY! Hope you enjoy it. Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter Six**

* * *

As they rode the bus downtown, Kit and Inuyasha maintained their silence. Neither spoke of the thoughts hanging heavy on their minds.

"Do you have any idea where your brother is?" Kit asked softly.

"I don't know." Inuyasha told her. "He knocked me out and I'm guessing he shoved me down the well."

"Why would he do that?" Kit pressed, trying to get Inuyasha to think harder. To remember. If they were to have any hope of finding Sesshomaru, then it was imperitive that Inuyasha remember the last days he spent with his brother.

"I don't know. He used to hate me, but… I just don't know." Inuyasha said quietly. His voice quavered slightly and Kit let the subject go.

They reached the hotel and exited the bus, Kit leading the way to the elevators and then to her rooms.

"Here we are, my lord. Just make sure you keep the noise to a minimum or else we'll get caught." She said, opening the door to her suite, letting the half-demon in to investigate. It was now 10am and Kit had an hour and a half to waste before she had to meet her class.

"Why do you keep calling me _Lord_?" Inuyasha asked, yawning wide enough to swallow the moon. Kit chuckled softly, and took the quilt off the end of the bed and one of the pillows, setting them on an empty chair by the bed.

"My mother is a Priestess at this tiny out-of-the-way temple back in America. When I was little, she taught me the proper rituals and the titles accorded to each rank of demon. She and my father made sure that I knew all the ins and outs of the demon-court." She laughed, "By the time I was eight, I knew the Old Laws by heart. I knew demon lore better than the Pledge of Allegiance and State capitals, it's not a wonder schools thought I was slow.

"Here, why don't you get a little shut-eye while I go get us some breakfast?" She offered, changing the subject. "You can keep the bed while we're here."

"Don't you want the bed?" Inuyasha asked, suprised. Whenever he stayed with Kagome, she always had him sleep on the floor with a single quilt. 'Like a dog.'

"Nope. I don't get to sleep on the floor enough as it is. I find sleeping on a hard floor oddly therapeutic, so you can have the bed." Kit declined use of the bed. "I'll bet it seems like forever since you last slept in a big, soft bed, huh?"

"You really are nothing like Kagome, are you?" The half-demon stated in shocked realization.

"No. I'm not. After what she did to her friends and my family, well, we don't talk about Kagome very much." Kit answered his question, sighing heavily. "Grandma still misses her though… no one wants to believe that their child's gone bad. That they can't be saved."

"In the end, why didn't she just return to the future?"

"No one knows. It was all they could do to seal the well and trap her in the Feudal Era. Now, my lord, I do believe it's about time I let you get some sleep and got ready to play tour guide." Kit said, effectively changing the subject for the time being.

Inuyasha lay down on the bed, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. If the human didn't want to tell him, then he'd let it go. For now. He heard Kit sigh in relief, apparently believing that she'd won, before heading out to meet her class.

'Why did you leave me, Sesshomaru? You promised me, you'd never leave me alone… You promised.' Inuyasha's last conscious thought was of his missing brother.

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 07

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Pairings revealed thus far: **Kouga/Kit (Shippo), Ginta/Hakkaku, Bankotsu/Kohaku, Jūrōmaru/Hakudōshi/Miroku?  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **OMG! I've finally had time to work on this story! YAY! Hope you enjoy it. Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Even as they fought, Kagome could see something just under the surface, straining with all it had to get free. Though she was scared out of her mind, Kagome was still able to recognize it for it was... unrequited love. In both of them, they were just too blind to see it.

She was revolted by it. She wanted Inuyasha to love only her and as she stood she came up with her plan to get hanyou to love her. Love her or die; because she wasn't going to share him.

After that memprable fight between Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru, the beads of subjugation became a tool for Kagome. No longer used for her own safety, but to punish the hanyou when he didn;t do exactly as she wanted.

And Inuyasha so rarely did what she wanted.

In those early days, Kagome made sure to remind Inuyasha that she was the only one who could love him. The only one who could stand to be in his worthless presence. That he, as a half-demon, was one of the most disgusting things to ever walk the earth.

From day one, Kagome began brainwashing the helpless hanyou. Since the death of his mother, he had never known unconditional love and he felt indebted to the teenager. He was forced to be in her presence by his sense of honor and he was forced to obey the human's orders by the beads around his neck.

Inuyasha spirit began to dwindle and fade. The half-demon was becoming nothing more than a docile, obediant dog. And that was exactly what Kagome wanted him to be. She was overjoyed.

Until they stumbled across the helpless fox kit, the demon Shippo.

Even as Kagome tried to get the kit fox away from Inuyasha, she saw the instant the bond formed between the two demons. This would either work in her favour or against it and that night, after Shippo had fallen asleep, Kagome reminded the half-demon of his place.

* * *

**"SIT BOY!!!" **she ordered, watching with sick fascination as the half-demon fell to the ground and was pressed into the hard-packed dirt time after time.

"I warned you, didn't I?" she asked. "Now, you're going to have to be punished. No one wants a sick freak of nature like you touching them," she said, acting as if it pained her to act this way.

"Remember, this is for your little friend. This is for Shippo," Kagome said. She pulled a dagger from her bag and tested it's weight. Yes, it would do wonderfully.

"Kaede told me how quickly all you demons heal," she said, "So, I figure, as long as I don't cut out your heart you'll live to learn your lesson."

Kagome knelt down, blade in hand, and brushing the half-demon's hair aside, she pressed the tip of the dagger into the back of his neck. She grinned as she saw the way his body stiffened, but he never made a sound. She pulled his clothing down and started on his back. At times, lightly dragging the blade; at others, digging the blade in deep enough to scratch bone.

Unknown hours later, the ground was soaked with the half-demon's. Kagome's arms were tired.

"Stupid half-demon, only I can love you," she said, shoving the unconscious demon over onto his side and scoffing at his dirt-covered face.

The next morning, Shippo woke to find himself being smothered in Kagome's arms. It was still dark out and he struggled mightily to get out from under her sleep-heavy form. Once free, Shippo sniffed the air delicately and bounded off in the direction he smelled Inuyasha.

"'yasha!" Shippo whispered loudly. "Can I sleep with you?" Even though Inuyasha wasn't a fox demon by any stretch of the imagination, or even a pure demon, Shippo considered him to be his Alpha.

Inuyasha shifted slightly on the branch he was perched on and nodded his head in agreement.

Shippo scurried up the tree as fast as he was able until he was sitting face-to-face with the half-demon. Whimpering softly, Shippo leaned in and licked Inuyasha's jawline, pleading with his Alpha to be held. The kit fox's parents had died before they had the chance to teach him proper demon etiquette and all Shippo had to rely on were his instincts.

Inuyasha just snorted, "C'me here, runt." He pulled the kit fox to his chest, cradling the demon child in his arms as any proper Alpha would.

Neither demon knew it yet, but they had each found a family in the other, creating the pack they so desperately needed.

* * *

As the two demons fell asleep, a pair of golden eyes flashed. Someone was watching over them as they rested, recovering from both the earlier battle and Kagome's punishment.

"You will be good for my brother, little fox," the tall, lithe figure said softly. "The two of you will make a good pack, and with luck, it will only grow."

Moving quietly, the Lord of the West approached the sleeping demons. When he reached them, Sesshomaru reached up to them. He placed a gentle hand on the half-demon's head and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Little brother, once your trust in me is restored, I will take you from that witch," he swore. "I will never leave you again, you have my word."

And with that promise, Sesshomaru left the two young demons to sleep and dream only of good things.

* * *

_Inuyasha never told anyone, as he thought it a dream, but he held his brother's promise as tightly as he could to his heart._

* * *

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 08

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Pairings revealed thus far: **Kouga/Kit (Shippo), Ginta/Hakkaku, Bankotsu/Kohaku, Jūrōmaru/Hakudōshi/Miroku?  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **OMG! I've finally had time to work on this story! YAY! Hope you enjoy it. Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up. I've brought you something to eat."

The half-demon woke slowly; the offer of food was too enticing to pass up, even if he was still exhausted. "Wha? Food?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, mutt face, she said food."

Inuyasha jolted awake when he heard that voice. "K… Kouga?"

"Yeah, it's me." the Wolf Lord acknowledged brusquely. "How are you holding up?"

"M'fine. What are you doing here? How'd you get through the Bone Eater's Well?"

"I didn't. I've been living in Japan since you saw me last." Kouga said. "It's a long, morbid story and I'm not sure if I want to relive those memories."

"It's ok, love." Kit said, returning to the bedroom with a tray of food. "Here you go, enjoy." She watched as both demons dug into the meat on the tray, paying little attention to the fruits and vegetables she'd included.

Kit lost herself in her thoughts until Kouga addressed her, asking her what her plans were for the next day.

"Um, I haven't made any plans. Knowing my classmates, though, they'll want to go out for a couple of hours before heading back to the States." She said. "If you'd like, we can all head to the caves."

"I like the sound of that. What do you think mutt face?"

"I'm not doing anything that you like the sound of, ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha said, rising to the bait. Both demons were about to just warming to their familiar verbal banter, when Kit grasped her head tightly in her hands, groaning in pain.

"Kitsune, what's wrong?" Kouga asked his voice full of concern for his lover.

A moment later, Kit was lying on the bed next to Inuyasha, both of them staring down into her face, waiting for her to speak.

"Whoa, I feel like my head was used as a bowling ball… or maybe it was the pins." She said groggily.

Kouga laughed at that and when Inuyasha just stared blankly at the two lovers, he laughed even harder. As Kouga laughed, Kit carefully rolled over to face Inuyasha, turning her back to her lover.

"Oh, love, I'm glad you still have your sense of humor. If you didn't, well," he paused, "I'd really be worried if you didn't make some kind of snippy remark." Kouga's voice was relieved and he leaned down to press a kiss to Kit's forehead. "Guess what else?"

"What love?" Kit asked. She arched into his hand as Kouga stroked her back.

"Your tail is back, Kitsune." Kouga replied, reaching down to stroke the soft fur of Kit's tail.

"Wait, tail? And why do you keep calling her Kitsune?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because that is what she is. Haven't you told him yet?" Kouga asked. When Kit shook her head no, he sighed, turning to the half-demon. "Kit is a reincarnated soul of a fox demon from our time." He said.

"Huh?"

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Is that your reaction to everything, mutt face? Kitsune, or Kit as everyone else calls her, is a fox demon."

"But who? And how do you know all of this?" Inuyasha said, still very confused.

"I am the daughter of Sota Higurashi, but I am also the reincarnated spirit of…" Kit paused, looking to her lover for reassurance, before continuing. "I am your friend Shippo Foxfire."

The wolf lord and his fox lover waited for the half-demon's reaction. Kouga held his lover tightly, feeling the fox's fear through their bond. He knew that his little fox couldn't feel his emotions until his body returned to its true form, so he wasn't worried about the fox learning of what he was feeling at the moment.

"But… I saw Shippo die… There's no way that his soul could have been reincarnated after that." Inuyasha said. "There's no way any soul would even want to come back after everything that she put him through. Right?"

The half-demon didn't want to believe that the girl in front of him was his little friend, not because he didn't want to see Shippo, but because he didn't want the fox to remember the pain their supposed friend had put him through.

"Wrong. There is much to be done here and many friends I left behind." Kit refuted.

"Inuyasha? You don't have to worry about my memories; I have already been through all of those memories. Kouga has helped me as each memory surfaced; my first meeting with you, the time I fell in the river and was swept so far downstream that you couldn't find me, meeting Kouga, my torture and eventual death…

"I've dealt with my death at the hands of those demons. I'm ok with it. Or at least, as ok as I can be." Kit reassured.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes with such unveiled pain and longing, that Kit found herself crying out and reaching for him. She pulled the half-demon into her arms, rocking him as he cried silent tears.

Kouga was shocked at this strange turn of events. His lover was sitting in his lap, cradling a weeping dog demon in her arms. Kouga wasn't a heartless bastard and he reached his arms around both of the demons in his lap as they let their tears fall.

The wolf lord watched over the two younger demons as they finally fell into a restless sleep in his arms, having cried themselves into exhaustion.

"Kit, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Kouga whispered. "If you get hurt, I will never hear the end of it. I'll have to answer to your family, friends, and… hell; the Pack will probably just kill me for allowing you to be hurt."

Leaning down for the second time that night, Kouga placed a soft kiss on the kitsune's forehead. 'Living for so long really has turned me soft.' he thought bitterly, knowing it wasn't true.

"Hrmm." Kit grumbled quietly. "You're thinking way to hard again." she said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Stop it; you're going to hurt your brain." Kit admonished softly, her voice held a teasing note. She sounded exhausted.

"Has the change started?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing the tail is a pretty good sign that it's begun. There isn't anything you or I or anybody can do about it, though. It will happen the way it should or else I will die." Kit said.

"He's not so bad when he's not yapping." Kouga commented "Did you realize that you are older than he is? Sort of ironic if you ask me."

"That's really kind of funny, if you stop and think about it. I spent my whole childhood looking up to him as a father-figure and now I am in the position to care for him in return.

"You already know that I thought of Kagome as my mother when I was growing up and traveling with them. I miss Sango; she always knew exactly what needed to be done to make everything better.

"Why wasn't she allowed to reincarnate into a new body. I don't deserve this gift. I am a child trapped into the role of leader, protector, mentor…"

Before she could continue, Kouga interrupted her, "Survivor. Shippo, you have survived more than anyone should ever have to go through and remained a good and true soul.

"The things she put you through would have sent even the strongest minds into insanity. You weren't just betrayed by a family member, you were tortured both physically and mentally by someone you viewed as a mother. And just as equally, beings far older and stronger than you would have been thrown into oblivion by the things your soul went through.

"You know what? I would never have survived these long years without the promise of your return. And not just as an ally, but just as you are… you.., just Kit, Shippo, my little fox."

Pulling Inuyasha from his mate's arms, Kouga moved the worn half-demon to the bed. "Come along now, you need your sleep and I can't watch over the both of you if you're not rested enough to run when I tell you to." he said, tucking both of the demons under the covers and watching them sleepily snuggle together for warmth.

Kouga smiled down at them before crawling under the covers behind his lover. He curled around the slight body and could feel the fox demon melt into him, relaxing for what Kouga thought was the first time in far too long.

* * *

**TBC...**


	12. Narrator's Interlude 03

**Title: **Kitsune Reborn  
**Fandom: **Inuyasha  
**Pairings revealed thus far: **Kouga/Kit (Shippo), Ginta/Hakkaku, Bankotsu/Kohaku, Jūrōmaru/Hakudōshi/Miroku?  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **OMG! I've finally had time to work on this story! YAY! Hope you enjoy it. Kit Higurashi and other various OCs are mine, mine I say! Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary:** After being murdered by Kagome, who has turned against her friends, some of them are reborn in her era. When they come of age, they regain their former memories and bodies. Will they find their soulmates?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed.

**Narrator's Interlude: Three**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING...  
RAPE OF A MINOR, BEATING OF SAID MINOR, AND LOTS OF ANGSTY STUFF.**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!  
(You can skip this chapter if you want)**

**I'M SERIOUS!**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

_It feels nice to be free again. Oh, you didn't know? I've been in hiding for many years and to be able to walk around the island Kouga owns is amazing. I don't have to worry about being hunted by humans wanting to do their weird experiments on me._

_Well, I don't have to worry about that now, as part of Kouga's pack I have his protection. Which means I can focus nearly all of my attention on getting Miroku back to normal._

_You don't know what happened to Miroku when he was reborn do you? No, I guess you wouldn't, he doesn't talk about it (he doesn't talk at all, to be honest) and anyone who knew about it is dead. Kouga and I killed them all._

_I'm going to tell you this in confidence, do not betray it. This is Miroku's secret… his life's story._

* * *

"Father? What happened, where's mom?" A tiny, nervous voice asked. The boy's words pierced the darkness in the room and it was flooded with light as his father switched the light on.

"Father?"

"Shut Up, you damn whore!!" The man stood, yelling as he advanced on his son.

"What do you mean? Father, you're frightening me."

"You just had to have everything your way, didn't you? You damn whore, you never stopped sleeping around even after that damn bastard son of yours was born." The man grabbed his son by the collar and flung him across the room.

He kept coming closer even as his son shrunk away from him, trying to keep out of his father's reach. As the small boy made a running dash for the door, he kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling down the stairs.

The boy landed with a sickening thud, his left leg at an impossible angle and blood trickling from his mouth. Knocked unconscious from his fall, the boy didn't even feel the rest of his beating.

Four and a half hours later the boy stirred. He hurt all over and he could barely breathe through the pain. 'What happened?' he thought frantically. Suddenly, the memories came rushing back into his mind and he had to stifle a scream. His father had beaten him and then left him to die on the floor.

'I want to leave,' the boy thought. 'Father killed momma and nobody listened to me. Now, he wants to kill me too. I have to leave.' It was surprising for such a young boy to have such a clear understanding of his own life and situation.

He staggered to his feet and dragged his pain filled body back up the stairs and into his room. He slumped onto his bed, crying out softly as he jostled his broken leg even more.

The young boy jumped in fear as his door was slammed open and his father stepped through.

"So, you thought you could hide from your punishment? Didn't you, whore?" Once again the man grabbed his son, this time he didn't let go. This time he tore his sons shirt off and started biting the boys chest, drawing blood.

"Father? Stop, please stop!"

"NO! You are mine and you will learn your place, no matter how many more times I have to teach you that!" The man yelled into his son's face. Reaching lower, he roughly grabbed the front of the boy's pants, caressing the boy's crotch harshly.

The older man pulled his son's pants and underwear off and flipped the small boy over onto his stomach.

"Let's see how disobedient you are from now on." the man sneered. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his stiff, leaking cock. Smearing the pre-cum over the tip, he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. He stopped, waiting.

He reveled in the terror he could feel flowing through the boy's body, the way he shook in fear. Leaning down, he licked a trail from the boy's back to his neck, before biting down harshly and drawing blood once again.

He pulled away, letting the child think he was letting him go, enjoying the fight. After waiting just one second more, the man thrust forward as fast as he was able, tearing into the young boy's body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" the child screamed, barely remaining conscious under the onslaught as his own father thrust in and out of his virginal entrance, tearing him and making blood flow down his legs onto the bed.

"You're so tight. I know you love this…" his father whispered harshly in his ear. "I'm going to enjoy taking you over and over." he said, before sliding his tongue over his son's small elfin-like ear.

For what seemed like an eternity, the man continued to take his pleasure in his son's body. In reality, it's only a few moments before he thrust hard one last time and released into his son's abused passage.

The small boy felt his father's release and welcomed the end to his torture.

* * *

_This torture went on for months before I happened by and felt Miroku's souls crying out in pain and pleading for help. Since that first time, his father returned many times… sometimes alone, sometimes selling his son's body to anyone who wanted it._

_I wasn't strong enough to rescue him by myself that first time I saw him, but I searched as hard as I could and found Kouga only a day later. Together, we killed anyone who had touched Miroku and took the traumatized child back to Kouga's island refuge._

_It has taken many years for us to get any sort of reaction from Miroku. He is afraid to return to his conscious… afraid he will be hurt again. But, he has been recovering by leaps and bounds in the last few months; I don't know why and it makes me nervous._

_This is Miroku's tale and those who have learned it are the select few that Kouga and I trust to guard the reborn monk. Be warned, if you divulge this information to anyone, you will have an encounter with two very angry demons protecting their own family._

_Goodbye for now, I hear Miroku, he awoke as I was telling you his story._

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
